A Deeper Love, 4 hours
by kat of longtails
Summary: Sequel to 'Sisterly Love'. : : Following her sister's act of love, events take dramatically divergent paths for the other Hirasawa sibling! : : Some Darkness


**A Deeper Love – 4 hours :** a sequel(s) _K-On!_ fanfiction to _'Sisterly Love'_

_a/n: I actually wrote this back in May '11, but forgot to upload it after getting it proofed. Oops!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was a year to that day. Hirasawa Yui laid by her sisters side.

She still couldn't believe it was true. Ui, and her, separated. She'd woken an hour earlier, and came out here, yet again, hoping to break the spell. But no, Ui laid there, as their parent's had sentimentally said "sleeping in later than her onee-chan". In the Sunday morning light Yui lay on the graveyard path, mourning her imouto, and her soul mate.

~ ~ • ~ ~

_It was a year to that day. Hirasawa Yui laid by her sisters side._

_She still couldn't believe it was true. Her and Ui, together. She'd woke an hour earlier, but hadn't moved, not wanting to break the spell. Ui laid there, unusually, sleeping in later than her onee-chan. In the Sunday morning light Yui spooned her imouto, and her lover._

~ ~ • ~ ~

It had been a week or so after that day, when Yui first tried to follow Ui. Their parents finally let her read Ui's confessional last note and it was an hour before Yui finally got what her lost sister had meant. Nodoka had later commented that that had been darkly poetic. While Yui hadn't been sure at first as to what Ui had meant, she only wished she could have re-wound time and vowed her reciprocation straight away. If that's what it took to keep Ui alive.

~ ~ • ~ ~

_It had been a week or so after that day, when Ui awoke from the coma and when she finally confessed to Yui, and an hour before Yui finally got what her sickly sister had meant. Ui commented that that had been darkly poetic. While Yui hadn't been sure at first as to what she was reciprocating, she vowed her complete and utter love straight away. If that's what it took to keep Ui alive._

~ ~ • ~ ~

Thanks to Ritsu's incessant teasing of Mio things had taken several minutes longer that day and so Yui missed her train connection arriving home an hour later than she had planned. Coming home she'd found the note and the sealed room. Yui hadn't even noticed the warning note until her door stuck only slightly ajar, and smoke came out the crack. It took a few seconds for the significance to sink in, but once it did, without a blink she shoved her way in and found the half-finished brownies and an unconscious Ui. Although it almost cost her her own life as well, Yui tried desperately to rouse her sister. Then, giving up, called an ambulance. In doing so she cut things close but the paramedics and doctors managed to save her. But Ui was already long gone before they had gone there.

~ ~ • ~ ~

_Thanks to Ritsu's incessant teasing of Mio things had wrapped up early that day and so Yui arrived home 3 hours earlier than she had planned. Coming home she'd found the note and the sealed room. It took a few seconds for the significance to sink in, but once it did, without a blink she ignored her sister's warnings not to enter and found the half-finished brownies and an unconscious Ui. Although it almost cost her her own life as well, Yui had tried desperately to rouse her sister. Then, giving up, dragged her out the smoke filled room and called an ambulance. She had cut things close but the paramedics and doctors managed to save her._

~ ~ • ~ ~

And so Yui had spend the last 51 weeks learning what true loss was. With Ui teaching her a crash-course lesson.

~ ~ • ~ ~

_And so Yui had spend the last 51 weeks learning what true love was. With Ui teaching her every step of the way._

~ ~ • ~ ~

To be honest, until Ui had finally got her attention, Yui had been as innocent as they come. No more thoughts of death and depression than your average toddler, but since that act she had had her eyes opened. At first she just cried, day in, day out. Then came the guilt, the gut-wrenching, traumatising guilt. And finally, her own attempts. None had succeeded though, not even when she tried to get hit by the train. All that had done to get her closer to Ui and out of this nightmare was a very hefty bill for their parents from the railway.

~ ~ • ~ ~

_To be honest, until Ui got her attention, Yui had been as innocent as they come. No more thoughts of sex and love than your average toddler, but since that act she had had her eyes opened. From snuggling and *intentionally* sharing the same bed through to sixty-nining and a pair of handcuffs, they had come far together. It hadn't been all plain sailing though. Ui, resigned to an eternity of platonic feelings from Yui, had meant her escape in all seriousness. And so if it had been slow and steady, that was as much because her younger sister's cautiousness and sense of insecurity, than due to Yui's inexperience and oblivious nature._

~ ~ • ~ ~

She looked at the clock. 4 hours since she had woken. 4 more hours of this horror. And yet, the pain didn't diminish. Those faded memories, her gentle scent, her warm skin, her delicious cooking. But it was time the change things, this time she would break the trap. And with that she brought out her sister's favourite kitchen knife, kissed her grave stone, and thrust the knife home.

And there for the gods, if only it could have turned out different.

~ ~ • ~ ~

_She looked at the clock. 4 hours since she had woken. 4 hours amongst this beauty. And yet, it didn't diminish. That gentle scent, her soft skin, her burning warmth. But it was time to change things, to break the scene. And with that she took her lover's outstretched arm, uncoiling her upper body, then bending over brought their lips together._

_And thanks be to the gods. It could have turned out so different._


End file.
